


On the Road Again

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x15 Betrayal never happened.<br/>Clarke and Lexa are travelling to Polis together, have stopped for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road Again

Clarke was already under the furs when Lexa lifted them to slide in beside her. A soft hum escaped Lexa as the warmth surrounded her. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's middle and pulled her closer.

"How are you feeling?" Lexa asked gently, brushing some of the golden hairs out of Clarke's face.

"Tired, sore, tired." Clarke mummbled, turning to kiss Lexa's palm.

"Sleep then." Lexa moved the stroke Clarke's spine with the tips of her fingers.

"After." Clarke brought her face closer to Lexa's.

"After what?"

"You kiss me."

Lexa let out a small chuckle before dipping her head. Clarke's lips were soft and a little chapped, Lexa's hard but gentle. The kiss continued, but didn't lead anywhere. Both were content with just this. No pressure to do anything more. They kissed until Clarke was leaning heavily back into the bed, her body soft and pliant. Lexa broke the kiss, then rolled so that Clarke was resting on her. Clarke snuggling into Lexa, humming happily. Lexa continued to run her hand up and down Clarke's back.

"Goodnight my raccoon." Clarke yawned.

"Your what?" Lexa nearly laughed, but looking to the blonde for answers she found the woman asleep. A couple moments later she followed.

 

Clarke awoke when she felt the warm body spooning hers begin to pull away. Rolling over she slipped an arm around Lexa and pulled her back down. Before Lexa could recover Clarke had buried her face in Lexa's shoulder and twined their legs together.

"Clarke it is morning, we will be leaving soon."

Clarke's only response was a huff of protest.

"The sooner we leave the sooner we will reach Polis. In Polis I have my own house, secluded from everyone else." Lexa bent to kiss the top of Clarke's head "With a real bed. A pad made of rabbit fur stuffed with bird feathers, pillows made the same, and warm pelts made of bear fur."

Clarke raised her head, considering the possibility of such a comfortable bed. "Secluded?"

"Yes, where as soon as I enter no one is allowed to enter uninvited unless it is an emergency." Lexa promised.

"Okay, time to go!" Clarke hopped out of bed and hurried to get ready, followed out the tent door my Lexa's soft laugh.


End file.
